


Wild Child

by RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks (HoennDexHolderOfTheNight)



Series: Cross Kanto Academy Reader X Series [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight/pseuds/RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There she goes, talking to that boy again. You wonder how it feels to talk to the Captain of the Soccer team. You wonder if she even knows who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May 31, 2012

This was the first day you saw her. It was your last year of middle school. There was a huge party for eight graders who were going to attend Cross Kanto Academy. You were sitting with your friends, not talking to them.

"Watch out!" You look up to see a girl kick a soccer ball before it hit you.

"Watch where you're kicking!" She turns toward you and smiles, "Are you okay?" You nod and your friends get up and leave you. Figures. She holds her hand out, "I'm Sapphire Birch, captain of Yule Hoenn Middle's soccer team!" You stand up and shake her hand.

"I'm ______," You answer, "From New Bark Johto High," She smiles at you.

"Well it's nice to meet you _______," She pointed to two boys arguing with each other, "Do you wanta hang out with us?" You accepted her offer and hung out with her and her two friends. At the end of the night, you were kind of sad to see her go, "Maybe we'll see each other at Cross Kanto?"

"Maybe," You answer. She gives you a quick hug and runs over to the truck that her friends are in. You watch her leave, hoping you do see her again at Cross Kanto.

\-----

Your friends and family saw a slight difference in you. You knew the girl had made you happy for some reason. Then the summer came and everything went down hill. If only she was there during this time. If so, maybe your scars wouldn't have appeared.


	2. June 19, 2012

One. Two. Three. Four. The fifth time you fell to the floor.

"You are a disgrace to this family!" You look away from your father. He glares at you, "I hope you learned your lesson," He locked you in your room and sighed. At least you can get to the restroom. You don't know what to do. You will not cry. Ever since your mother died, your father has taken his anger out on you. You have a reason for being depressed. You made your way into the restroom and you look at yourself in the mirror. A razor sits next to the sink. You feel the erge to grab the razor, but you don't trust yourself with it.

"Why does he hate me so much?" You mutter as you look at the razor again. Could you even survive the next couple months in your home? An hour later you are in bed, staring at the red cuts on your arm. The door opens and you hide your arm. It's your sister. She looks a bit upset, but not as bad as you.

"Hungry little brother?" You nod.

\---- 

You meet your big sister downstair in the kitchen after slipping on a jacket. You didn't want her to know about your wrist.

"_______," She speaks as she places a sandwich on the table, "Your face," She touches the cheek your father hit you on. You flinch in pain. Her eyes widen, "Oh my gosh! _______, is father abusing you?" You don't answer her. You don't want to go to another region, "_______, tell me," You still don't answer her. She pouts, "________," You eat your sandwich.

"Father wants me in my room," You tell her, "I'm not suppose to be out," You head back upstairs and you lock yourself back in your room. Thoughts of the soccer girl from a month ago fill your mind. What would she think of you now? Would she be upset or would she even care? You close your eyes and eventually fall asleep.


	3. August 6, 2012

Freshman year. You actually survived the summer. But you had changed a lot. You had gotten tough enough to take your father's beatings. You look at yourself in the mirror as you wear one of the several versions of Cross Kanto's uniform. Your father calls for you from down the stairs. Your sister starts to yell at him and they get into an argument. You wait until it's over. You and your sister leave, she driving you there. She's only two years older than you. She seems really mad at your father. You don't know why though. She parks the car in a parking space and looks at Cross Kanto Academy.

"It's a lot different then New Bark Middle, isn't it?" You shake your head, "It's different from New Bark high as well. Go make friends ______," You frown as she waves bye to you. You do the same.

"Oh _______!" You turn to see your New Bark friends. You guys slightly look like a gang, but you are not in the gang that would be the school's gang. You walk toward the school as students run or walk past you, laughing with their friends. Your friends walk with you, but say nothing to you as they do. You're okay with that, "How was your summer?" One of your friends asks. You shrug.

"Fine," You answer and they don't ask any more. As you get onto the sidewalk, a girl catches your attention. She looks familiar, but you can't put a name on her. She's jumping up and down, annoying the two boys she was with. One of them looks at her with a weird look. Maybe they were dating or something. That thought made your heart hurt for some reason. The girl had a blue version of the female outfit on. Her friends wore the male version like you did, but one wore red and the other wore green. You look at the girl before entering the school. This was going to be an interesting year.

\----

Second Period. That's when you saw her again. It was your gym class and she was arguing with a group of boys. They weren't freshman and they had badges on their uniforms. She glares at them, mad. You can hear her from here.

"I can play! Let me show you guys!" One of them frowns at her.

"Freshman, we don't allow your type on the team," She frowns back.

"If I can beat you once, can you give me a chance?" They looked at each other. You watch as they whisper. One of them nods and then smirks.

"But you need a partner," He says, "And they have to be a freshman," She frowns and looks at everyone else that is in you class. Then she spots you and smirks.

"Hey you!" You know she's talking to you, "Can you come and play soccer with us?" The two boys laugh quietly. You will not let them do this to her.

"I guess," You casually say. She smirks and you walk over to them. Then she looks at the other two.

"I have a partner, so lets go!" The two upper classmates went and got the soccer ball. The teachers lets everyone go outside to watch you guys play. You were slightly nervous now. Your partner smiles and you notice she has fang like teeth. 

"I've never really played," You admitted to her. She smiles again at you this time.

"I got this, don't worry," She says as the match begins. She wins all by herself. You are amazed. She smirks at the two boys and wipes the sweat off her forehead, "I'm Sapphire Birch from Yule Hoenn!" She announces as everyone claps or talks about how great she is at the game, "And I've beat your team captains!" That day Sapphire Birch became a star at Cross Kanto. That day also changed your life. You just didn't know back then.


	4. August 6, 2012-Afternoon

"Dude! I heard about earlier!" You shrug as your friend mentions the soccer match.

"Everyone's heard about it," You answer.

"How was it?" He asked you, "It had to be a great match!" You shrug again.

"Not much of a soccer person," 

"Hey watch it!" You, your friend, and almost everyone in the hall stops to see who yelled that. A freshman girl is glaring at a older classmate. He's smirking at her.

"Why don't you watch it, shorty?" She glares at him.

"If you knew who I was," She growled at him. She wore a yellow version of the female outfit. Later, you would find out that this girl is the punk -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- and that was the gang leader Mitch. -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- does something you don't expect from someone like her. She picks a fight with Mitch. Choruses of 'fight fight fight' fill the hallways and the two do just that. In the end, Mitch won hurting her more than you thought he would. She didn't cry though when she got up. All she did was glare at him, punch him with her good arm, and walk away. He smirked as he watched her go. This had been a different first day of school for you. No one had ever picked a fight on the first day. You and the rest of the hallway start to walk again. You accidentally run into a girl. She says she's sorry and then runs past you. A group of Sinnoh looking boys push past you and you can hear her slightly scream. This school is weird to you. You decide not to help her and get to class.

\----

Lunch comes around and you sit with your friends. Sapphire is getting attention in the middle of the cafeteria. Everyone's making a new title for themselves in this school but you. You're still the not really talkative person. You watch her from afar and she notices. She smiles at you. Your eyes widen and you blush. You friends notice and laugh at you as you glare at them. You don't know that Sapphire knew who you were. She knew you were the guy from the party in May.

\----

School ends and you have to ride the bus home. Your sister left a bit early to go to her job. That means it would be you and your father would be the only ones home. You get on the bus and get home quickly. Your wish of getting to home slower didn't appear. You get into the house, lock it up, and then head upstairs. After putting your things away, you go to find your father. That was one of the worst choices you've ever made. You find him in the kitchen, cutting up something to make for his self to eat. 

"Hey dad," You speak, "Just wanted to let you know that I'm home," He turns around and places the knife in the sink.

"You're home, you worthless piece of garbage," He growls at you. You except him to say something like that.

"I'm going to my room," You tell him. You turn to leave, but he grabs you.

Minutes later your wrapping up your wrist and making sure you wouldn't have bruises the next day.


	5. August 7, 2012-School

You protect your hand from bumping into anything as you walk down the hallway. You're going to be late. Your mind is racing, thinking about everything. You're suddenly on the floor. A soccer ball almost rolls pass you, but you grab it before it gets away. You look up to see Sapphire breathing heavily. She looks tired. You roll her the soccer ball and she smiles at you. She runs away with the ball. You watch her go as the bell rings. You curse, get up, and then run to your class.

\----

You name gets called and you look up. People laugh at you as you look at the teacher with a confused expression.

"________, read the next line," You look at the book in front of you and sigh.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure where we are," Some people started to laugh. You roll your eyes. The teacher sighs.

"Okay, Sapphire, can you please read for us?" You turn to see Sapphire looking shocked that she was called on.

"I-I-," The teacher's eyes widened.

"Oh sorry," She spoke, "Okay, Jasmine," A girl stood and started to speak. You turned back around and looked at the book. Why couldn't Sapphire read, you wondered. Your mind wouldn't stop thinking about Sapphire and your father. You sighed and looked at the clock. You only had a couple minutes until the bell rang. Then you would have to go to your next class. This was going to be a long year. Someone knocks on the door and the teacher gets it.

"The soccer team leader needs to see Sapphire," She gets her things and leaves with the member of the soccer team that came to get her. Minutes later, the bell rings.

\----

"_______, you already feel asleep in class," You try not to roll your eyes, "This better not become a problem," Principal Hanne spoke as he looked at you.

"It won't," You fake promise as you look at him. It's a lie though. Even though it took a lot to get into Cross Kanto Academy, you really don't care if you stay. Nothing would make you want to stay here, not even your friends.

"Good," He says, satisfied, "Now get to your next class," You just nod and leave, not wanting to stay any longer.


	6. Sept 7, 2012

Not much has changed in a month. Sapphire has became a legend. She's the youngest female soccer player to ever play for Cross Kanto Academy. Other schools thought she was just a story. You defiantly knew better. You did play soccer with her during the first week of school and she was pretty good. You actually would go see her play sometimes and watch her hug those two guys she aways hung around. One would always complain about it though and she would just laugh at him. He didn't know how lucky he was to be around her.

You sigh as you watch her play for about the twentieth time. You don't care if you dad beats you for being here. You slightly smile as you watch your team cheer. They have, more like Sapphire has, scored another goal. Only one player doesn't look happy. He doesn't seem to like Sapphire, actually he seems to hate her. A couple more goals and the game will be won. Ten minutes later Cross Kanto Academy has won and the other team is shocked. Almost everyone gets up to congratulate the team. You stay behind and watch Sapphire. Eventually the team heads off of the field. You see some of your friends and hang out for a while. When they leave, you notice that Sapphire has came back to get something and she is alone with the player that dislikes her. You frown. You quietly hide beside the bleachers to watch the whole thing.

"What is it, Brent?" Sapphire asked as she turned, "I thought you sent me to get something. Why would you come out with me?" He smirked at her.

"Cause Sapphire," He responded, "I've been planning on getting rid of you for a while now," Her eyes widen and she looks confused, "You're way to good and you're taking all of the spot light. That's why tonight you won't be playing for a while," He snaps and out of nowhere several people appear. You hold your breath as Sapphire frowns. 

"What is this?" She growled, "I know you didn't like having freshmen on your team, but there is no reason to beat me up because of that," Brent smirked.

"Not like anyone will know, dear Sapphire," You would, though. You suddenly recognize some of Brent's friends as people who hang out with -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-. She is nowhere to be found though. You step forward and make one of the stupidest choices of your life.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" They turn to see you there and Sapphire looks surprised. Brent smirks.

"Two against six. How cute!" You glared at him.

"I said leave Sapphire alone," The male soccer player rolled his eyes.

"Freshman, leave or we'll have to beat you up as well," You smirk at him.

"Come and try," And so they do. You protect Sapphire as much as you can. She helps as well and the battle is soon over. They're not hurt very bad and nor are you and Sapphire. But they now know to leave you alone. She smiles at you and you slightly smile back.

"Thanks," She responds and you nod as she holds out her hand, "I'm Sapphire Birch from Cross Kanto Academy," You shake her hand.

"I'm ___________, from Cross Kanto Academy," You respond for the first time in your life. And it wouldn't be the last time you respond as a Cross Kanto Academy student.


	7. Sept 10, 2012

"It's not that big of a deal," You respond as you look at Sapphire's best friends. One doesn't seem to like you. The other is just very thankful that Sapphire is alright.   
  
"But it is!" The white hair[or is that a hat?] one said, "She could have been seriously hurt," From where you are standing, you can see Brent glaring. He has a black eye. You smirk at him.   
  
"I'm just glad she didn't get hurt," You respond. Thinking of Sapphire getting hurt made you feel weird for some reason. The taller one thanks you again as the bell rings for first class. The two run off and you sigh. Yesterday was a long day. When you got home, you had just wanted to rest, but your father had not allowed you to. Your sister wasn't home so it was the perfect moment for your father to get drunk and hurt you. So that's what he did. So the next day you really didn't want to come to school. You only really came because your dad was home with a hangover. You sighed as you walked to your first class. Today was going to be a long day. You could already tell.   
  
\-----  
  
"Do you remember that conversation when you said this wouldn't become a problem?" Principal Hanne asks you as you roll your eyes.   
  
"Yes," You respond. He sighed.  
  
"Then why is this becoming a problem?" The principal asked. You shrug. You actually do know. It's pretty hard to get to sleep at night when your mind is racing a mile a minute. Hanne sighs again and looks at the clock, "Well _______, you better not fall asleep again. I'll be calling your father," You slightly shiver at that thought. What would your father think about that? "The next bell shall ring in two minutes, so go ahead and go to your next class," You nod and leave his office. As you leave you see Sapphire sitting outside an office nearby. She looks annoyed as she tries to read something out loud. You want to go over and help, but you also didn't want the principal calling your stupid father. As you leave the office, you bump shoulders with one of Sapphire's friends, the one that doesn't like you. He glares at you and you roll your eyes at him.   
  
\----  
  
"Father, that's enough!" You growl as you take the bottle from him. Beating you was fine, but attacking your sister was another story. The man had been trying to get rid of his hangover by drinking more when you and your sister was gone. When you had arrived home, your father was about to attack her with a bottle. He glares at you.  
  
"You useless piece of trash!" You look at your sister, wishing she didn't have to see this. When your father hurt you, she was normally gone. She didn't know and you liked it that way.  
  
"Sis, please go," You tell her and she frowns.  
  
"But ______-," You turn and glare at her. Her eyes widen and she runs to her room. When could you scare you big sister? You turn toward your father.  
  
"Leave her out of this," You say to him, "This is between you and me," That night you tuck your father into bed and go upstairs yourself. Your sister sees you go past her room, but doesn't say anything. You don't even bother to change before falling asleep.


End file.
